Salah Bertamu!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Aku kan sering bermeditasi dengan dewa Jashin. DEWA JASHIN? HAH? Sebenarnya Anda ini siapa? Rumah Abah Pein yang ada di depan sana tuh! Ada yang malingin kembang api Deidara. Itachi dan Kyuubi punya bisnis tersendiri. Di-dia nih malingnya!


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, freak, and so on.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~**_

_**SasuNaru-ItaKyuu**_

Banyak orang mengatakan jika maaf bukanlah segala-galanya. Maaf tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Maaf tidak akan merubah masa lalu. Maaf tidak akan memperbaiki apa yang sedang terjadi. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan jika maaf itu adalah cara orang yang lemah dan putus asa. Namun, segelintir orang juga banyak yang mengatakan jika maaf itu adalah tanda 'CINTA'

Entah itu benar atau tidak, namun maaf bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Maaf tak dapat merubah masa lalu? Omong kosong, maaf mungkin tak dapat meubah masa lalu, tapi setidaknya maaf 'dapat memperbaiki' masa lalu. Bukankah memperbaiki berarti merubah? Sepertinya pengertian orang tentang maaf memang berbeda-beda. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat kehidupan menjadi berwarna.

**Salah Bertamu!**

Tabuh gendang terdengar begitu riuh di seluruh penjuru kota. Kerlipan kembang api warna-warni terus membumbung tinggi di angkasa dengan seribu taburan bintang. Pendar langit begitu indah dalam pantulan lautan luas. Mata yang selalu bosan dan letih itu tampak memberikan replika gambaran malam ini. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap ke arah pantai dengan biasa saja. Matanya beralih pada sosok yang sedang sibuk bermain kembang api tak jauh darinya. Sedikit senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sedang asik dengan dua orang yang juga sangat dikenalnya.

"Teme~~ ayo sini! Kita nyalakan kembang api ini!" ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut pirang dengan mata sewarna langit tanpa bulan dan bintang, biru cerah. Langit siang yang sangat hangat. Dia sedikit berlari kecil mendekati orang yang diajak. "Ayo kemari. Jangan diam disini saja. Kau jadi seperti pengemis yang terdampar di karang." Ucap sang kekasih dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Mana ada pengemis setampan aku, Dobe." Balasnya dengan sok tahu diri sekali. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap sang kekasih dengan kesal. Rambut hitam kebiruannya terus bergerak tertiup hembusan angin pantai. "Dobe, besok aku pakai kopiah."

Bocah berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Naruto itu mengerutkan keningnya heran saat sang kekasih tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, "Pakai kopiah saja sombong. Kyuu-_nii_ yang pakai sarung baru saja tidak sombong sepertimu, Teme." Ucap Naruto mematahkan hati sang kekasih yang notabene tidak sedang pamer.

"Ada apa Naru-_chan_?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang, Itachi Uchiha—kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene kekasih dari Naruto. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria dengan rambut oranye kemerahan yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan kembang apinya, Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Si Teme ini loh. Pakai kopiah saja sombong." Ucap Naruto sembari duduk di samping sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ckckck Sasuke Sasuke, aku saja yang besok tidak pakai baju diam-diam saja."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku bercanda, jangan sampai mengabaikanku seperti itu." Ucap Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus dada.

"Kenapa bersyukur?" tanya Naruto sembari memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan mau membawa orang gila dengan rambut panjang dan muka keriputan tak memakai baju ke rumah tetangga, bukan? Kalau sampai kau mau, aku bersumpah akan tinggal dengan Orochimaru." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap jijik ke arah kakaknya.

"Dengan Orochimaru? Sepertinya itu bisa dicoba, Teme."

'GUBRAK'

Ayampun beterbangan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Rasa semangat Naruto dalam menyambut lebaran dan 'uang pemberian tetangga' sepertinya sangat menggebu-gebu. Meskipun diumur yang sudah terbilang tak muda, Naruto masih orang yang sangat semangat jika berurusan dengan uang dan makan gratis. "Teme! Ayo kita silaturahmi di rumah tetangga." Teriak Naruto sembari celingukan di depan rumah Sasuke. Kakaknya masih sibuk bermain dengan kembang api semalam. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan kembang api tersebut. Ada cukup banyak kembang api sisa semalam di dalam kresek di tangannya. "Kyuu-_nii_, itu mau diapakan, sih? Kenapa tidak dibuang saja." Ucap Naruto sembari memandang kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Ini bisnis Naru-_chan_, BISNIS! HAHAHAHAHA!" jawabnya tidak jelas sembari tertawa nyaring. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ah Naru-_chan_ dan Kyuu-_chan_, kalian menunggu Itachi dan Sasuke, ya? Tunggu sebentar ya. Mereka sedang ganti baju." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan senyuman ramah. Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua orang pria berperawakan sedikit mirip, Sasuke dan Itachi. "Wow! Itachi-_nii_ gaul abis pakaiannya!" ucap Naruto sembari mengacungkan jempolnya seperti Lee, sang kawan dari negri nun jauh di sana.

"Kau beruntung melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk kakaknya yang sedang memakai celana jeans hitam dengan baju kaos berwarna merah serta jaket parasut berwarna merah dan tak lupa kopiahnya. "Tadi … dia mau memakai jas kantor ayahku dengan memakai kopiah itu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Itachi yang hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan kamu-itu-anaknya-siapa-sih?

"Hahahaha." Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya tertawa canggung. "Yosh! Kita ke rumah Abah Pein yok!" ajak naruto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Aku dan Itachi akan ke rumah Deidara dulu. Ada bisnis. Nanti kita ketemuan di rumah Sasori, ya?" ucap Kyuubi sembari menarik Itachi dengan antusias. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan bingung, "Rumah Abah Pein kok sepi ya?" ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan makanan. Ayo kita masuk saja!" ucap Sasuke sembari masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepertinya cukup aneh. "Assalamualaiakum." Ucap sasuke sembari masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Eh ada apa, ya? Ayo silahkan duduk." Jawab sang pemilik rumah dengan ramah. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia. Matanya menatap bingung pada meja di hadapannya. Tak ada makanan dan minuman. Parahnya lagi, tak ada amplop buat diisikan 'uang'. TAK ADA UANG! TAK ADA MAKANAN GRATIS!

"I-ini, kami mau salaman." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit canggung.

"Oh salaman, ini tangan saya." Ucap sang pemilik rumah. Merekapun bersalaman dengan bergantian. "Anak jaman sekarang ramah-ramah, ya?"

"Hehehe, iya. Abah bisa aja." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil. Sementara Sasuke masih mencari dimana letak makanan, minuman, dan amplop uang. Sepertinya dia merasa pemilik rumah mengajaknya untuk main sembunyi-sembuyian. Sepertinya kecintaan Sasuke terhadap uang lebih besar daripada Naruto.

"Abah? Hahaha saya tidak setua itu." Ucap sang pemilik rumah sembari tertawa canggung.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan Sasuke masih mencari keberuntungan, "Kan memang biasanya dipanggil Abah. Kok malah kaget sih. Abah aneh-aneh saja, hehehe." Ucapnya dengan tawa yanga sangat renyah.

"Ah masa? Wah sepertinya sering bermeditasi dengan dewa Jashin membuatku lupa dengan paggilan sendiri."

Dewa Jashin?

Hah?

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap sang pemilik rumah dengan bingung. "Dewa Jashin? Itu siapa ya?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Loj, itukan tuhan saya. Tuhan Jashin yang mulia."

"Ehhh? Tuhan Jashin?" ucap Naruto dengan _horror_.

"Iya, Tuhan Jashin yang sangat _awesome_ itu." Jawab sang pemilik rumah dengan bangganya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya Anda ini siapa, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke.

"Loh, saya Hidan. Memangnya kalian siapa?"

"Hidan? Bukan Abah Pein?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Ya bukanlah. Saya ini lebih ganteng dari dia. Kalau kalian cari Abah Pein, tuh rumahnya di depan rumah saya." Ucap Hidan sembari menunjuk rumah yang sangat ramai dengan orang.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan menatap rumah itu dengan seksama. Lalu dia mencoba memperhatikan orang yang ada di rumah tersebut. Rambutnya oranye dan banyak tindiknya. Sedangkan orang yang ada di hadapannya sangat kusam dan bulukan. Mata mereka membulat sempurna saat mendengar teriakan Abah Pein.

"Yak! Ini amplop terkhir. Terima kasih telah bertamu ke rumah Abah Pein ya!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Yaaah! Kita salah rumah, Teme!" ucap Naruto dengan lesu. Sasuke hanya mampu menatap amplop terakhir yang diberikan oleh Abah Pein pada seorang bocah dengan rambut merah dan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sementara itu, Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang sibuk mencari rumah pria dengan rambut pirang panjang, "DEIDARAAAA!" teriak mereka pada saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang sedang menyapu halaman sebuah rumah.

"Salah sambung! Rumah Deidara di sebelah. Ini rumah Ino!" bentaknya dengan kasar sembari mengacungkan sapunya ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Idih! Galaknya ini ibu-ibu satu." Ucap Itachi sembari pergi ke rumah sebelah. Tak memperdulikan yang diomongin sudah mencak-mencak dengan sapunya.

"DEIDARAAA!" teriak Kyuubi saat sudah berada di depan rumah yang sebenarnya. Matanya terlihat berbung-bunga saat seseorang yang dicari-carinya sedang bergegas menghampirinya dan Itachi.

"Eh Kyuubi sama Itachi. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan muka yang lesu.

"Eheheh, tidak. Hanya ingin silaturahim, eh silaturahmi." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tersenyum lebar. Dia sedikit bingung dengan gelagat Deidara yang sedikit suram, "Kenapa mukamu suram begitu?"

"Ini, kemarin malam ada yang malingin kembang apiku. Mana itu harganya yang mahal. Aku rasanya mau bunuh itu orang." Ucap Deidara dengan kesal sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Malingin? Memangnya kembang apimu seperti apa?" tanya Itachi sembari melirik Kyuubi.

"Ada gambar lidahnya dan ukurannya bes-eh, itu kembang api siapa? Kok mirip punyaku yang hilang?" tanya Deidara sembari menatap kembang api yang ada di dalam tas kresek milik Kyuubi. Banyak gambar lidahnya.

"Eh-ehehe bu-bukan punya siapa-sia—"

"Jangan-janga kalian malingnya, ya?"

"Bu-bukan. Bukan aku!" ucap Kyuubi sembari tertawa canggung.

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Deidara dengan nada dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Di-dia! Dia malingnya.! Aduh Itachi, kamu kok malingin kembang api orang sih. Ayo balikin sana!" ucap Kyuubi sembari menyerahkan kembang apinya ke tangan Itachi. "Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" teriak Kyuubi tidak tahu diri sembari berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Itachi yang bengong sendiri.

"Oh! Jadi kamu malingnya, Chi?"

"E-eh apa eh? Eh bukan, bukan aku. Bu-bu—"

'DUAR'

"AAAAAAA!"

Sungguh malang nasib Namikaze-Uchiha besaudara ini.

**TAMAT**

Ternyata kata maaf juga bisa menghasilkan sebuah fanfic. Ini gara-gara ponakanku yang sibuk minta maaf, padahal lebaran aja belum nyampe. Hahahah jadinya saya buat fanfic perpisahan selama saya hiatus heheh. Ok mohon maaf jika saya punya salah yang banyak ya! Sesungguhnya kesalahan milik dewa Jashin sepenuhnya! Hahaha ok babay reader XD

Paragraph awal itu hanya observasiku terhadap anggapan orang tentang kata maaf heheh.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


End file.
